Pluie de sang
by Roderick Rois
Summary: "C'est bizarre de te voir avec le mythe biblique". Shiho x Yoichi.


Pluie de sang

Il s'est réveillé.

(Férid avait promis qu'il le ferait ...)

"Kimizuki?"

"Oui?", Shiho a dit. Il a essayé de rester calme. Mais Kimizuki pouvait écouter la tempête commencer. Soufflant fort contre les portes sécurisées.

"Bonjour...mais quelle heure est-il?"

"L'heure n'a pas beaucoup d'importance quand tu n'as nulle part où aller".

"Est-ce que ton cou saigne? Je le vois".

"Laisse-moi, Yoichi. Je ne suis pas d'humeur".

"Est-ce que...?"

"Qu'en penses-tu?", répondit-il brusquement.

Shiho prit une autre aspirine. La seconde du jour. Il voulait quelque chose de plus consistant mais les réservations étaient limitées. Nourriture et eau. Pas d'alcool.

"Je vois".

"Tu dois penser à tes propres affaires", Kimizuki Shiho dit doucement et il déboutonnait son uniforme et le laissant sur une chaise dans la salle du bunker souterrain.

"J'ai mal à la tête".

"Oui, c'est logique", admit Shiho, sans plus de détails. Yoichi n'en avait pas besoin.

"Ils m'ont fait mal?"

"Quelque chose comme ça".

"J'ai eu un rêve".

"Je ne sais pas si je veux savoir".

"T'étais là".

"Mon Dieu".

"T'étais là. Au début. Et à la fin. J'avais quitté le camp. Je suis allé chasser Lacus. J'ai suivi sa piste jusqu'à Osaka. Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. Mais tu l'avais fait. Et cela n'a pas beaucoup aidé".

"Ce n'est jamais utile de faire ça".

"J'ai perdu le contrôle plus tard".

"Je ne l'imagine pas".

"C'était horrible. Lacus ne m'a pas atteint. Il n'y avait que de la douleur. Et les ténèbres. Et ses cendres".

"Cela ressemble beaucoup à entrer un lundi pour travailler sous le commandement de Kureto".

"Je le pense vraiment, Kimizuki".

"Moi aussi. C'est pourquoi nous désertons, mon ami intelligent. Ça fait longtemps".

"À cause de ça on est là?"

"Oui. Tu devrais dormir plus".

"Tu penses que je vais rêver encore?"

"Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Mais si tu penses trop aux choses absurdes, tu le ferais certainement. Tu finiras comme la femme de Lot. Gelé, mort et maudit. En regardant en arrière, vers les causes perdues".

"C'est bizarre de te voir avec le mythe biblique".

"Je suis fatigué".

"Tu le serais si mon rêve était vrai. Tu sais? Tu m'as suivi. Tu m'as trouvé. Tu as traversé des rivières et des forêts. Au-dessus des champs de bataille trempés de sang. Aussi loin que j'étais. Avec mes dents pointues, ma peau assombrie et abrasée".

"Tu as une imagination terrible. Morbide aussi".

"Tu m'as beaucoup blessé. Mais tu devais le faire. Tu m'as coupé partout. Ça devait être un rêve très réaliste, car regarde, les coupures de tes épées...c'est comme si elles suivaient le motif de ces marques fermées sur ma peau, Kimizuki".

"Et que? Tu es toujours blessé. Nous sommes des soldats, nous faisons cela. Ils nous ont fait mal et nous continuons. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas y penser".

"Je sais. Je ne veux pas le faire, Shiho".

"Rendors-toi."

"J'ai rêvé que j'étais mort. Et tu as pleuré sur moi. Il y avait ce vampire. Il t'a mordu et a dit qu'il savait comment faire revivre mon corps. Maintenant que Guren ne ferait plus affaire avec lui".

"C'est absurde. Je ne négocierais jamais avec des sangsues froides comme celles-là".

"C'est curieux. Maintenant même, dans ton cou, tout le monde dirait que c'est une morsure de vampire".

"Ça l'est. Ce qui se passe lorsque vous sortez pour lutter contre ces abominations et sauver la vie de nos amis. Quelque chose que tu devrais apprécier plus".

"Nos amis..."

"Oui, ceux avec qui nous reviendrons plus tard".

"Nous?"

"Nous étions en mission. Les laboratoires Ichinose d'Osaka. C'est un travail secret pour les suicides déchets. Nous sommes des déserteurs. Tu te souviens de ça?"

"Oui..."

"Oui, oui. Tu te souviens de tes rêves".

Shiho se tenait au dessus de lui. Il tremblait. Yoichi pouvait goûter une larme dans ses baisers.

"Kimizuki?"

"Maintenant que?"

"La tempête est du sang?"

"...Peut-être. Et si c'est le cas? C'est la fin du monde. Ces choses arrivent toujours".

"Ca fait longtemps..."

"Tais-toi."

"Merci a toi de me sauver, Kimizuki. Bien que tout soit arrivé dans un rêve".

"Parce que? C'était un rêve. Et cela aurait été inutile".

"Je sais. Mais c'était un beau rêve. Et merci, Shiho".

Shiho ferle la peau de Yoichi et la mordit désespérément. Dans l'obscurité de la forteresse, avant qu'un autre tremblement de terre ne les frappe, Shiho espérait que Yoichi serait défaite en cendres, avec l'odeur de terre de cimetière.

Mais ce n'est pas arrivé.

Peut-être qu'il n'a pas menti si mal. Shiho était un bon menteur. Comme Guren.


End file.
